The Three Musketeers
by The Huntress24
Summary: While rescuing some halfbloods Percy, Jason, Annabeth, and Thalia are transported into the magical world of Camelot. How will they survive a land where magic is banned especially when an old foe comes back. Will they defeat the foe again or will Camp Halfblood fall without their hero?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first crossover for Merlin and Percy Jackson, so I'm open to any suggestions. If I write something that is inaccurate please tell me, so I can correct it. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Arriving in Camelot**

P.O.V. Percy Jackson

Why can't any of these rescues go right, I think to myself. Annabeth, Jason, and I were trying to rescue three unclaimed half bloods when an army of hellhounds and dracaene attacked us. I summon one last wave, but with every monster there seemed to be ten more to take its spot.

"Jason!" I shout, "We need to end this now there are to many of them."

"How?" he shouts back, "I'm open to any suggestions!"

Before I could reply I see a group of girls shooting arrows at us. Most people would probably have given up by now seeing a new threat, but I'm not most people and those girls are the best things that have happened to today. They are the Hunters of Artemis.

P.O.V Annabeth

Thank the gods they came. Without the Hunters we probably would have died. Why are they here? Before I could think of a reasonable explanation I see Thalia running towards us.

"Thals!" I exclaim happily.

"Annie!" she exclaims equally as happy, "What were you guys doing here?"

Before I could reply Percy, my boyfriend, beats me to it.

"We were saving some half bloods," he replies casually.

"Saving?" she replies questioningly, "that's not what it seemed like to us Kelp Head."

"Sis, its not our fault the hellhounds came after us," Jason says.

"Jason!" Thalia exclaims, "How's everyone at Camp Jupiter?"

"Good, Frank is the praetor now that Percy and I have become Ambassadors for the Camps."

"That's awesome! Lets go into the tent now it seems like we have to go and explain something to the three new half bloods."

The three of us go into the tent when I feel a presence behind, but when I turn around I see nothing.

"Is everything okay Wise Girl," Percy asks when he notices my discomfort.

"Everything is absolutely fine Seaweed Brain."

With that we follow Thalia and Jason into the tent. In the tent I see three girls. The oldest one about 15 years old, and the other two about 10 or 14 making this a lot harder since they are old enough to know what is "real" and "myth".

"Hey," Percy says trying not to scare them, "My name is Percy Jackson what's yours?"

There was a slight pause between the three girls as they looked up to the oldest girl on what to do.

"You can trust us," I tell them reassuringly.

"My name is Alyssa and this is Cassandra and Arianna," the oldest girl, Alyssa replied.

Alyssa was tall and had long straight jet-black hair with dark blue eyes that seemed very calculating maybe daughter of Athena. Cassandra on the other hand was short with brown hair and golden hazel eyes that seem to say she knows who we are. Arianna was also tall with short brown hair and her eyes were like a kaleidoscope changing from different shades of blue and green. Just like Piper's eyes, I think to myself, an Aphrodite child maybe.

"How old are you?" Percy asks innocently breaking me out of my trance.

"I'm 15, Cassandra is 10, and Arianna is 14." Alyssa replies.

"That's way to old," Jason tells Percy, "I thought the deal was 13."

"It was but—"

"Sorry to interrupt but could you explain to us what's going on?" Alyssa demands sarcastically.

"Have you heard of the Greek gods?" I ask her.

"Yeah why?"

"Well," I start looking at Thalia for help.

Being Thalia she picked up on what I was saying.

"They're real and every once in a while they decide to have kids with a mortal," Thalia explains.

Just as she finishes a glowing bow and arrow pops up on top of Cassandra's head, a glowing owl on Alyssa's, and Arianna was given the whole entire Aphrodite blessing.

"What just happened Alys?" the youngest girl Cassandra asks.

"You were just claimed," I tell them, "Alyssa daughter of Athena, Cassandra daughter of Apollo, and Arianna daughter of Aphrodite."

The three of them stare at us with shock, and not thinking that their day could get any weirder the god Hermes shows up. The four of us bow with the three other girls staring at us as if we were crazy.

"Lord Hermes, may I ask what are you doing here?" Percy asks.

"Yes. I'm here to deliver gifts to the three newly claimed gifts from their parents."

_Percy do you have any rats _

_George, why would he give you any rats? Everyone knows he likes me better _

_Where did you get that idea Martha?_

"Be quiet or I shall turn you two back into the cell phone form," Hermes demands, "Now where was I? Oh yes the gifts. For the daughter of Athena a bracelet with charms of different weapons, press the weapon you want and you shall have it. For the daughter of Apollo a necklace that will turn into a bow and a quiver with an unlimited amount of arrows, all you need to do is press on the charm. For the daughter of Aphrodite a necklace that will turn into a dagger at the press of the pendant."

After Hermes was done bestowing gifts to the three half bloods he yelled, "Close your eyes!" as he revealed his true form and disappeared leaving us in an awkward silence.

"Well now that you know who we are how about you tell us who you are?" Arianna asks us.

"Percy Jackson son of Poseidon," Percy says, but I glare at him to say his full name, "My real name is Perseus but seriously call me Percy."

"Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena. Hey sis."

"Thalia daughter of Zeus and Lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis."

"Jason Grace son of Jupiter, and yes I know he is Roman, but we can explain that all at Camp."

"Camp?" Cassandra asks us questionably.

"It's a place where people like us can be safe and train to fight so we can survive the real world," Percy says simply, "Now I suggest we go cause I have a bad feeling that something is about to go wrong."

"You feel it too?" I ask surprised.

Thalia, Jason, and Percy all shake their heads saying yes, "then we should probably—"

Before I could finish a the fire goes out and we were put into the darkness.

"You thought you defeated her didn't you?" a voice tells tauntingly, "You never thought she would have another plan in case the first one didn't work? To bad you won't be able to see it."

"Who are you?" Percy shouts having drawn Riptide

"I'm offended you don't know who I am Perseus Jackson."

Percy looks at me to see if I know, but I'm just as confused.

"Oh well you will soon find out. Say Hi to Morgana for me."

With that we all fell unconscious.

P.O.V. Jason

I was the first one to wake up and I saw that we were in a forest alone or so I thought. I hear two voices:

"Merlin why are we here again?" a voice asks.

"Because Your Majesty, the Queen said if you stayed in the castle for another second pacing around she was going to have one of the knights throw you into the forest," another voice replied.

Slowly I got up feeling dizzy and I woke the rest of them up.

"Guys wake up," I tell them, "someone's coming."

Percy, Thalia, and Annabeth jump to their feet, but the three young half bloods stay knocked out on the ground. We form a protective ring around them and draw our weapons ready for the worst. As we finished our circle the voices I heard come into full view with a couple of other people.

"Who are you?" I asked demandingly.

"My name is Arthur Pendragon King of Camelot," the blonde boy declares as if we were supposed to bow down to him, "Who are you?"

Before I could reply a sudden pressure in my head came and I fainted.

P.O.V. Percy

Jason and Annabeth both faint from the trip whereas Thalia and I remain standing. The Achilles heel I think to myself. After the Giant War I was given back the Achilles heel and that's probably what's keeping me alive and Thalia has her immortality.

"Look you guys are probably wondering who we are and all, but could we first go to your castle and take care of my friends," I ask diplomatically.

With a nod a few of the _knights, maybe, I still don't know what's going on_, got off their horses and let us on.

_Hello Lord,_ the horse I'm on greets me.

_Hello can you tell me where we are and what's going on, I ask_

_ Of course my lord, this land is called Camelot and…_

The horses told me about where we were and how magic is banned punishable by death. That's going to be hard I need to tell everyone else not to use his or her powers. After hours of hard travelling I start to see the castle. Annabeth would love to see this right now I think to myself. I glance at Thalia and see she was thinking the same thing. She'll be okay I tell myself trying to convince myself.

"Gaius!" the black haired boy yells, "We need you!"

I get off of my horse and walk up to Thalia, "Don't use your powers," I tell her quietly.

"Why?" she asks equally as quietly.

"I asked the horses and they told me magic here is punishable by death," I reply gravely.

Thalia shoots me a scared look and replies, "Let's go help them take Annabeth, Jason, and the Three Musketeers inside I have some ambrosia and nectar we can sneak them."

"Three Musketeers?" I ask.

"What?" she counters. "I like it," I reply.

With a nod we went to them and helped carry them into the infirmary.

"Thalia get them out of here so I can give them some nectar," I order her quietly.

"Why me?" she replies. Before I could answer the black haired boy comes up to us.

"Hey, we were never properly introduced. My name is Merlin," he says greeting us.

"Hi," I reply suspiciously, "My name is Percy Jackson and this is my friend Thalia. Could you perhaps get everyone to leave, so we can have a moment with our friends?"

With a questioning nod he goes up to Arthur and tells him something in his ear. Afterwards, all the knights leave and we run to the beds and pour some nectar into their mouths.

"Hey Seaweed Brain," I hear someone say behind me.

"Wise Girl," I reply on the brink of tears, "I thought I lost you."

"Never again."

"What's going on?" Jason asks. I quickly relay everything the horses tell me.

"Oh and don't use your demigod powers. Magic here is punishable by death," I tell them in the end.

"Percy," one of the new half bloods call out, "Cassie won't wake up."

I look over there and see Alyssa and Arianna over the youngest girls bed.

"Thals give her some ambrosia," I tell her.

After the ambrosia color starts returning to her face and she wakes up with a start.

"What are you doing out of bed?" a voice behind us demands.

"We are all absolutely fine, sir," Annabeth replies, "We just woke up."

"Sit down and let me examine you to make sure," he demands.

Seeing us about to protest he exclaims, "I'm the court physician not you so sit back down and let me make sure you are all fine."

With a sigh we all sit back down. After he checked us and declared us fit to meet the King we left to meet him. "Wise Girl?" I ask Annabeth quietly. "Yeah Seaweed Brain."

"Do you still feel that presence?" Annabeth quietly nods her head and I can tell she knows what it is and hopes she's wrong.

Why does the world hate me?

**Please tell me what you thought**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I won't bore you with a long message, but I want to give a special thanks to Ravenclaw667 for posting that amazing review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the characters I made (Alyssa, Arianna, and Cassandra)**

Chapter 2: She is Back

P.O.V. Alyssa

_We are the children of the gods, _I think to myself. That's why we kept having those dreams and Cassie kept waking up screaming. If Cassie is a child of Apollo does that mean her dream will happen? Shaking away these thoughts I see that we have reached the doors to the throne room and are about to enter.

"My lord you called for the guests," Gaius said after bowing.

"Thank you Gaius," the blonde king replied, "Now I believe introductions are in order."

"My name is Percy— ow Annabeth fine, fine," I hear Percy start after Annabeth kicked him in the shins," My name is Perseus Jackson, but call me Percy."

"My name is Jason Grace."

"My name is Thalia."

"No surname?" Merlin asks.

"I have one, but I prefer not to use it," she replies staring daggers at him. _I wonder why?_

"My name is Alyssa and this is Arianna and Cassandra. We also do not use our surnames." I see Thalia nod in my direction and declare, "I have dubbed them the Three Musketeers." Jason and Annabeth start bursting out laughing.

"Hey Thals I hope you know that the Three Musketeers were guys," Annabeth replies between breaths.

"Your point?" she asks back.

"Ummm lets see they're girls," Jason replies.

"Men are inferior to women, so if the—," Thalia declares oblivious to the fact that the King and a whole lot of knights staring at her as if she has grown a second head. I interrupt her half way through her rant though.

"Hey Thalia, love the name, but we should probably get back to the whole we don't know where we are," I tell her diplomatically.

"Thank you Alyssa," Annabeth tells her gratefully, "Your majesty we are sorry for any um unrest we have caused, but we would extremely grateful if you let us stay the night here while we sort out what has happened to us."

"May I ask where you are from?" Blondie, the name I have given the King, asks.

"We are from a small island kingdom," Annabeth replies, "You probably have never heard of it since it is a island far, far away from here." I see how she carefully avoided the name New York.

"How did you come to this land if you live on an island kingdom?" Merlin asks.

"Um well," Annabeth starts not sure how much to tell them.

"We were in a forest in our kingdom rescuing the Three Musketeers from some wolves. When they were defeated and we were in our tent a voice came and said something about a mushroom and then we were transported into your kingdom," Percy replies.

"The voice didn't say anything about a mushroom Seaweed Brain," Annabeth tells him rolling her eyes, "the voice said, _Say Hi to Morgana for me. _Except we don't know who she is." Seeing everyone's shocked face I ask them, "I assume you do?"

"She is a evil sorceress who plans on taking over my kingdom," Blondie replies gravely. With that statement Cassie faints. _No, _I think to myself, _this can't be happening again._ I see the old man Gaius run towards her, but before he could get to her I stopped him.

"Step away from her," I tell him through gritted teeth, "Now."

"Let me examine her," he insisted.

"No."

"Gaius is the best physician in my kingdom. You can trust him," Blondie tells me.

"Listen Blondie, tell your physician to back away from my sister or else," I reply harshly. Before he could reply, Ari speaks up, "It's happening again isn't it?"

"I don't know," I reply miserably, "this time it's taking to long for her to regain consciousness." _I'm a daughter of Athena I can think myself out of anything. I can solve any problem given to me. _I tell this to myself over and over again to calm myself down.

"Wait Annabeth," a thought suddenly occurred to me, "Do you have any more of that stuff you gave us?" With a questioningly gaze she nods her head slightly. I can see she is trying to see why I would expose the godly food when magic here is punishable by death with her calculating gaze. When realization dawns upon her, she digs through her bag and throws me the bag of ambrosia. With a quick prayer to my mother I break apiece off and try to feed it to her. When the piece was finished, I see color return to her face and lowly return to consciousness.

"What type of sorcery is this?" Blondie exclaims in alarm.

"Let them go and you can do whatever you want with us, just let them go," I answer boldly. _Protect Arianna and Cassandra at all costs, _the memory started to resurface, but I quickly squashed the thought. Looking at Percy, Annabeth, and Jason I see they agree with me.

"Your highness," Jason starts, "Those two have nothing to do with this um sorcery. Do what you wish with us, but I beg you to leave them alone."

"Guards!" he yells, "take them to the dungeons!" With the sound of his voice, more than a dozen came running into the throne room.

"Arthur, they're just children let them go," I hear the Queen starts, "its not like—"

"Stop," I hear Cassie say, "she's back we can't just sit hear and argue she's back."

"Cassie she fell back to sleep a year ago," Percy tells her calmly, "We made sure of that."

"No, she's back," Cassie insists her voice quivering, "Morgana brought her back with the Old Religion. That's why she sent us hear, so Morgana could kill us while she killed everyone at Camp."

"That's not possible," I hear Annabeth whisper, "Percy and I fell into Tarturas to end that war. We united both of the camps." _I wonder what this war is about?_ The Queen and King look at us questioningly, but with a wave of his hand the guards left again.

"What are you talking about?" he demanded.

"We're children of the gods."

**And that is the end of Chapter 2. Also, before I continue this story let me tell everyone that i'm 100% Percabeth, so don't expect me to pair Percy or Annabeth up with anyone else.**

**If you do not know who _She _is then I expect you drive to the nearest bookstore and buy the whole entire Heroes of Olympus Series and read.**

**Tell me what you thought! Please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own characters**

**Chapter 3: The Next Great Prophecy**

_Maybe announcing it like that wasn't the best idea, _I think to myself as everyone starts shouting around us in disbelief.

"QUIET!" Percy yells. As soon as everyone quieted down he continued, "I know you probably want to throw us into the dungeons and have an execution at dawn, but— ow Annabeth what was that for?"

"Seriously Seaweed Brain you're going to ask me that question," she replies, "and I know that didn't hurt so stop pretending."

"Anyways, what I want to know is how do you know Cassie?" Percy asks. "As far as I know the children of Apollo are just really good at music and healing. I've never heard of them being able to predict anything this major."

"That goes for our camp too," I hear Jason speak up.

"Well according to the lady that used to take care of us we were 'different' and had a terrible fate," I answer them vaguely.

"Do you mind telling us why?" Percy asks gently. Before I could answer Cassie's eyes start to glow a molten gold

_Future and past combine to one_

_To a battle that shall not be won_

_Led by wisdom _

_Followed by the sun_

_Seer of old, seer of new, Lady of Old, child of New_

_For one to live one must meet their demise_

_Eyes of gold shall fade_

_At the hands of a dragon's blade_

Her eyes slowly go back to their golden brown before she collapses from the amount of energy.

"Cassie!" Arianna yells going to her side while I stay rooted in the same spot. Memories of a past long forgotten began to resurface

_"You must protect her!" she demands, "She is the only chance to fulfill the prophecy."_

_ "I don't know what you are talking about," I reply confused and scared. "What do you mean?" Before she can reply a spike punctures her stomach and she falls._

_ "Promise me you'll protect her," she croaks out, "Protect my daughter, promise me."_

_ "I-I-I promise," I stutter out. With a smile on her face she collapses and I watch the life in her eyes go out._

I shake myself out of the memory. That was the last day in that orphanage, a week ago to be precise and I can still remember the exact moment that the light in her brown eyes went out. Turning my focus back on the matter at hand I see that everyone is back to arguing.

Angry I yell, "SHUT UP! Cassie just made a prophecy and you guys are acting like two year olds. Grow up and lets try to figure this out." Everyone stares at me for a second and then I realize why. _Crap I just called the King a two year old I'm so screwed._

"Hahaha oh Arthur it's not every day someone calls you a two year old," one of the knights replies laughing.

"How about we retrace our steps and introduce ourselves properly," Annabeth suggests trying to keep Percy from laughing.

"Very well then, Gwaine how about you start since you think you are older and wiser than all of us."

"Sir Gwaine Knight of Camelot" the man who laughed replies.

"Sir Elyan Knight of Camelot."

"Sir Leon Knight of Camelot."

"Sir Percival Knight of Camelot."

"Guinevere Pendragon Queen of Camelot."

"Arthur Pendragon son of Uther Pendragon and King of Camelot."

"Who I have dubbed Blondie," I declare in the same fashion as Thalia, except this time instead of just us laughing his knights and the Queen do to.

"Are you sure you still want to throw them in the dungeon, Arthur?" Gwaine exclaims between breaths, "This is really entertaining." Arthur glares at him but before he can make another remark Annabeth interrupts him, "Alyssa I would refrain from making comments like that since we're on thin ice right now, please."

"Fine," I mutter. "Well I think it's our turn now."

"With or without titles?" Thalia asks.

After a moments hesitation she says, "With titles." In the background I hear Jason and Percy complain about how they had to many titles to remember, but Annabeth glared at them and they shut up.

"My name is Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena the goddess wisdom, battle strategy, arts and crafts, battle and reason, and the Architect of Olympus. I helped retrieve the Zeus's master bolt and Hades's helm of darkness, returner of the Golden Fleece, holder of the sky, navigator of the Labyrinth, holder of the Mark of Athena, finder of the Athena Parthonos, survivor of Tartarus, and a Heroine of Olympus."

Before any of them could say anything I reply, "Are all of your titles this long?" Seeing them nod I sigh, "Well I don't have that many titles, but my name is Alyssa daughter of Athena the goddess wisdom, battle strategy, arts and crafts, battle and reason." Taking my lead, "Arianna daughter of Aphrodite the goddess of beauty, love, lust, desire, sexuality, and pleasure."

"Cassandra daughter of Apollo the god of sun, light, healing, music, poetry, archery, reason and prophecy and the descendent of the original Oracle."

"How do you know?" Percy asks curious.

"He told me," was her vague response.

"Well my name is Jason Grace," he starts drawing attention away from the shy girl, "son of Jupiter the Roman aspect of Zeus and the god of honor, justice, lightning, King of the gods, and Lord of the sky. I am the slayer of the Trojan Sea Monster, defeater of the Titan Krios, champion of Juno, one of the seven, defeater of Gaia, and a Hero of Olympus."

"Thalia daughter of Zeus god of honor, justice, lightning, King of the gods, and Lord of the sky and Lieutenant of Artemis. Former pine tree and protector of Camp Half-Blood and a Heroine of Olympus."

"Please Annabeth how about half of my titles," Percy begs on his knees. In response she takes out her knife and starts playing with it while glaring at him such ferocity I was surprised.

"Ugh fine but if I forgot some it's not my fault," he complains,

"Perseus Jackson son of Poseidon the god of destruction, earthquakes, horses, hurricanes, oceans, seas, and storms. I helped retrieve the Zeus's master bolt and Hades's helm of darkness, defeater of Ares the god of war, returner of the Golden Fleece, holder of the sky, navigator of the Labyrinth, defeater of Kronos, champion of Hera, survivor of Tartarus, one of the seven, defeater of Gaia, and a Hero of Olympus."

"You forgot about—" Annabeth starts.

"Wise Girl I know I forgot some I only mentioned the super major ones," Percy replies exasperated, "if I said all of them we would be here forever."

"I don't even want to know what you're talking about," I tell them surprised by how much they have been through.

"Arthur please they haven't caused any harm, leave them alone," the Queen begs.

"Wait a second," Annabeth starts, "King Arthur, Queen Guinevere, Merlin, Morgana, Camelot I can't believe I was so stupid."

"What do you mean Annabeth?" Percy asks lost.

"Have you guys never read King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table?" seeing our lost looks she continues, "the copy available to the public is completely inaccurate, but Athena lets her children have the real copy."

"You've read a book about me," Arthur asks looking a bit full of himself.

"Yeah King Arthur sounded way to arrogant, but I loved reading about the Queen," she answers dismissively, "but that's not the point." Everyone just stared at her lost, but I figured it.

"_We traveled back in time_," she quickly says in a different language, which I surprisingly understood.

**Sorry for the long wait, but I'm back and I'll try to update at least once a week usually on Saturday. And I would like to say Thank you to BookNerd46, Mariepc, Sanna Black Slytherin, and A-Fighterlady for reviewing. When people review it encourages me to write faster.**

**Please review I love hearing your comments about and I would also love to hear about how I can improve the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's the owners of Percy Jackson and Merlin have not changed and I unfortunately am not the owner **

**Chapter 4: The First Attack**

P.O.V. Percy

_Okay we traveled back in time I can deal with that, _I think to myself.

"Now that you know who and what we are how about we discuss the whole throwing us in the dungeons," I ask trying to sound diplomatic but failing epically.

"Annabeth can I knock him out?" Thalia asks reaching for her hidden spear.

"No matter how much I want you to I have to say no," she replies gravely.

"What!?" I exclaim extremely offended. Instead of replying she just turns back and starts talking to the King again.

"Excuse my companion your majesty," She starts, "What he meant to say was now that you see that we are not a threat to you or your kingdom will you release us?"

"I'm not sure—," he starts, but was interrupted when a knight bursts through the doors.

"Your Majesty there is an army of unusual monsters approaching the city," a knight comes in and interrupts us.

"What do you mean unusual monsters?" Arthur asks confused, but I start to realize _Greek monsters._

"Scouts report to have seen a creature with eight heads, a bull like creature, and scaly women. Also, our weapons don't work on them."

"Your Highness these are creatures from our realm let us deal with them while you protect your citizens," Annabeth begs after coming to the same conclusion as the rest of us.

"Fine but this conversation is not over yet," he replies reluctantly.

"Percy you take the Minotaur, Jason and Thalia you guys take the Hydra, and The Three Musketeers and I will take the dracaena," Annabeth strategizes quickly.

"Wait what about the fire?" Jason asks.

"I can have one of my knights provide you with a torch," Arthur graciously offers.

"Is everyone cool with the plan?" Annabeth asks. When everyone nods their head she replies, "then lets kick some monster but."

P.O.V. Jason

Everything started out fine, but we should have thought it was to good to be true.

"Jason! Duck!"

Without a second thought I ducked and rolled. Where I was seconds ago a sword blade was having cut off a Hydra head. I took the torch in my blade and burned the last stump off and watch it turn to yellow dust.

"Already done with the Minotaur?" I yell to Percy who just saved my life.

"I've lost count how many times I've killed him," he yells back twirling his sword in his hand.

"No need to show off!" I stab a dracaena then spin around to parry a blow from another.

"Is someone jealous of me!" Percy replies back mockingly while decapitating another dracaena.

"How about you guys stop arguing about who's better and help us," Annabeth yells at us.

"WE ARE!" we yell simultaneously. Without a second thought Percy and I kill the last dracaena and walk away.

"Well that was interesting," Thalia says walking up to us covered in monster dust.

"How was that interesting?" Percy exclaims, "A lot of innocent people could have died!"

"I think what she means is that why are monsters attacking in groups," Annabeth states interrupting Percy before he goes into a rant.

"Okay then who is organizing these monsters?" I ask going through our enemies.

"That would me," a woman with long black hair and a long black dress.

"Morgana," Arthur says gravely. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to greet my favorite half-bloods," Morgana replies smiling evilly. "And I'm here so you can meet my new friend. Bring him out!" A knight drags out a boy with black hair and an orange shirt.

"Nico!" Percy exclaims, "If you so much as touch him you will regret it.

P.O.V. Percy

_They have Nico,_ I think to myself, _how can I rescue him?_

"I think I'll keep him," Morgana goes on. "I've heard a certain hero has a strong sense of loyalty and with _Nico _I might just have a little bit of fun today."

"If you know we're half-bloods then you who our godly parents are," I start casually reaching for Riptide. "Can you deal with three Big Three and an Athena child?"

"I'm going to give you 10 seconds to hand him over," Thalia says her eyes resembling lightning. "One, Two—"

Morgana pulls out a sword, "Then how about I kill him?"

"Screw 10 seconds, plan delta." We all pull out our weapons and charge ready to rescue Nico, but before we could even come close Morgana's glowed a bright gold and we were flung backwards.

"You think you can defy me!" Morgana exclaims in rage, "I am Morgana Pendragon High Priestess of the Old Religion and you shall be punished!" She picks up her sword and plunges in into Nico's back.

"NO!" I yell running up to him.

"Perseus Jackson, this will not be the last of your friends to die because of your insolence. War is coming," Morgana's eyes glow a molten gold and she chants, "Bedyrne ús! Astýre ús þanonweard!" She disappeared in a torrent of winds.

"Annabeth I need ambrosia and nectar now," I demand taking charge of the situation. I rip off his shirt and start to take in the damage.

"Percy I don't think there's anything we can do for him," Annabeth says soothingly.

"We have to try," I reply fiercely.

"I know," she sighs. "Now you pour some nectar on the wound while I force feed him some ambrosia." The two of us worked together slowly and color soon returned to his cheeks.

"Will he be okay?" Thalia asks fearfully, "I'm going to kill Morgana for that."

"You're going to have to get in line for that," Alyssa responds, "I think Blondie is ahead of you on that."

"Nico will live," I start, "but he's going to be in a coma like state till he fully recovers."

"Would anyone like to explain to me what is going on?" Arthur asks.

"Yes," Annabeth replies hesitantly, "Percy carry Nico. Your Majesty I feel this would be better discussed in the castle in private."

"Very well then, follow me," Arthur walks away his knights in tow.

"You weren't wrong you know," I whisper to Annabeth, "he is every bit as arrogant as you said he was."

"When am I ever wrong?" Annabeth jokes.

We walk back to the castle passing many peasants who were attacked during the attack. Their houses burned down, their animals running free leaving them with no food.

"What are we going to do about all the people she ruined because of us?" I ask my friends.

"She's going down," Alyssa retorts. "After all the pain she caused she deserves it too."

"I agree with you completely, but first we need to see how to deal with the King and his knights," Annabeth interjects. "If we can't make them into allies then they'll just get in our way."

"How?" Arianna asks, "if we use them for distractions then they can feel like they're actually doing something and stay out of our way."

"Except for the fact that they can't defend themselves against Greek monsters," Alyssa points out.

"How about during this meeting of sorts we lay down the ground rules about the types of monsters and offer to teach them on techniques to defeat them." I look for agreement and am met with looks of astonishment.

"What?" I ask.

"That was actually a really good plan Kelp Head," Thalia mocks.

"Better than anything you could come with Lieutenant Pinecone Face," I retort back.

"Who would be teaching them," Arianna asks.

Everyone turns and looks at me expectantly.

"Me?" I exclaim flabbergasted, "You want me to teach a bunch of knights and a stuck up King how to fight?" Everyone nods their head in affirmation.

"You are the best swordsman," Jason points out.

"No I'm not," I reply back, "Annabeth why don't you do it? You would be a way better teacher than me."

"Awwww," Annabeth tells me, "I love it when you try to be so humble, but no I'm good with a dagger not a sword." She puts a hand up silencing all my protests.

"You're doing it deal with it."

The rest of the journey was in silence. I was carrying Nico back to the castle while trying to figure out how I was going to teach a bunch of knights, who already knew how to fight, how to fight like a Greek.

_Why do the Fates hate me?_ I ask myself.

P.O.V. Merlin

"What do you think about the newcomers," Arthur asks me.

"I think we can trust," I reply back without hesitation, "but there was something Morgana said that's making me uncomfortable."

"What is it Merlin," Arthur asks rolling his eyes, "you've always been way to paranoid."

"It's probably nothing, but she acted like she knew who they were, and I'm not talking about how we know them but actually knowing their history," I tell hoping he understands.

"Okay we're almost at the castle, when we reach it we'll act on your theory."

_Finally we can see what relationship these peculiar travelers have in relation to Morgana, _I think to myself in triumph.

**I am so sorry for the long wait. First for about three months and I disappeared again for another three months. I feel terrible, but thanks to my wonderful reviewers I finally put this long overdue chapter up. I will try to put up a new chapter up every Sunday. **

**Review and you'll most likely see the chapters come up faster they're my encouragements. ;-) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Extremely sorry for the long wait but here is Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my 3 OCs**

**Chapter 5:**

**P.O.V. Thalia**

We reached the castle and I saw Percy run to the infirmary with Nico in his arms. I glance around and see the amount of carnage from the monsters. _It seems like we're in the middle of another war, _I think to myself regretfully.

"Thalia!" I hear Annabeth shout from behind me, "I need you to go and find Percy and bring him so we can talk to King. Knowing him he'll stay by Nico's side all day if we let him." With a quick nod I sprint after him. _How did Morgana capture Nico?_ I think to myself as I run after him. Going through the possibilities, I can't find a reasonable answer since he's just as powerful as Percy and I.

"Percy!" I yell when I reach the infirmary, "Come on we need to see the King!" When I fully enter, I see it for what it truly was, and I grow nostalgic for the Hunters. Rows upon rows were stacked with books and different potions ranging from reds to purples to blacks.

"It looks like the Apollo Cabin during war time doesn't it," I hear Percy say to me with longing for Camp Half-Blood.

"One more fight then you can go into retirement, okay," I tease him trying to get him out of his brooding mood. When I see a small smile on his face I know I succeed. Taking one last look around a book with blood-like red leather catches my eye.

"Excuse me, can I see that book," I ask Gaius gesturing toward the bookshelf, "It looks oddly familiar." With a curious glance, he nods is head, which I take as a yes, and then I rush to see it. _Remedy's of the Hunt_ I read my eye's wide in astonishment.

"Percy!" I yell in excitement, "do you know what this is?" I can't believe I found it.

"I never thought you would be excited about a book Pinecone Face," he replies without leaving Nico's side, "but I'm guessing that's not an ordinary book."

"There was a rumor in the Hunt that when Artemis first made the Hunt she wrote down, with the help of Apollo, the cures to all the creatures she encountered, but it was lost after the fall of Greece."

"Even though I would love to sit here and discuss this book I apparently have to go teach sword fighting," he replies sarcastically. Biting my tongue, so I wouldn't reply back when he obviously needs something to take out his anger on I put the book back and lead him back out. _Why do the Fates hate us, _I think to myself, _there's only so much one person can take._

**P.O.V. Percy**

I knew taking my anger on Thalia was wrong, but I didn't care. Nico is hurt, Gaia is rising again, there's _another _evil sorceress trying to take over the world, and now I have to deal with a King who obviously thinks he's better than the rest of us. I'll apologize later, but for now I have to think of how I'm going to teach a group of people who _already _know how to fight. I don't need to need to be a seer to know this is going to be disastrous. As we walk to the castle, I see rooms that make me ache for camp. Knights getting ready for battle remind me of Capture the Flag, servants running around remind me of the younger campers during the second war, and when we reach the doors to the throne room I decided that no matter what the King says I wont let him condemn his kingdom because it would hurt is oversized ego to accept help. When the doors open I prep myself for the inevitable argument.

"Your majesty, I am sorry to keep you waiting, but I had to make sure my friend was okay first," I state trying to look apologetic.

"I understand, now would you care to explain what is going on in my kingdom?" he asks.

"As you've probably guessed we are not normal," I start out slowly, "we are children of the Ancient Greek gods."

"What connection do you have to Morgana?" his servant, Merlin, asks.

"This was the first time we met her, we didn't know she existed till today." Annabeth replies.

"Then how come it seemed that she knew who you are and I mean really know who you are?" Annabeth shoots me a glance that seemed to say, "_Be careful around him. He is way to observant." _Thinking of what to say next, I run through different responses that wouldn't reveal any more about who we are.

"Back home we have a lot of enemies that want to see us dead," I start before Jason interrupts me.

"I think you mean _you _have a lot enemies that want to see _you_ dead," Jason responds with a grin.

Rolling my eyes I continue on, "Most likely they told Morgana about us to get her to eliminate us first, but that doesn't matter what we need to focus on what does she want."

"Are you saying she doesn't want us dead?" Alyssa asks skeptically.

"It probably wouldn't have hurt if we _did _die, but even if we didn't it was meant to distract us." I reply.

"So now it's our turn to fight back," the King declares.

"Easier said then done," I retort back, "She has started using Greek monsters and you and your knights have no clue on how to defeat them. That's why I'm offering to teach you and your knights the different techniques for defeating them." I stare at them for a few seconds hoping they will agree to the terms.

"And if we refuse?" the King raises his eyebrow questionably, "How do we know you won't betray us the first chance you get?"

This one question made my blood boil. He could have said anything except for accusing me of hurting the people I care about.

"My _friend _was just stabbed in front of my eyes and you're asking me about _loyalty_!" I explode in rage, "If you didn't want our help then you should have said so, but _never _say I would betray my friends. We can leave right now and you wouldn't be able to stop us because we are that good. You so much as glance at them in a suspicious way we will disappear and fight this war for you in the shadows. You have one more chance to give me a good reason to stay and help you, otherwise we will leave and help the people since you apparently care more about your pride then your people!"

Their goblets filled with expensive wine explode from my pent up rage splashing everyone.

"Percy," Annabeth whispers to me, "you need to calm down." Taking a deep breath I slow my breathing so all the liquid in the room stops vibrating. All the knights look at me with a hint of fear in their eyes after what I have done.

"Listen, we mean no harm, but don't accuse any of us for working for that evil witch when she almost killed a friend of ours."

"Very well. I'm sorry if I offended you, but you must understand my need for caution. You and your friends show up in my kingdom and tell us nothing," the King replies.

"And I am sorry for my outburst Your Majesty." One crisis averted now how do I convince him that he needs our help.

"Call me Arthur there's no need for formalities," Arthur gets up from his throne and approaches us. The tension in the room is suffocating, and nothing can change that. However, the knights and servants trust him so maybe it will work out.

"If you don't mind I'm going to still call you Blondie," Alyssa remarks breaking the ice.

"Well then lets set up a schedule and start training." Arthur replies smiling.

**P.O.V. Percy**

The next few days were a blur of training, arguing, planning, and well more arguing. Morgana has apparently been trying to conquer Camelot before, so they need to find a place where they would be on an even playing ground. Arthur, his knights, and the seven us gather around and are trying to figure out a way to defeat Morgana with little to no success.

"Let's go over the prophecy again and see if we can get anymore clues out of it," Annabeth suggests.

"Okay, _Future and past combine to one,_" I start, "Well that's kinda self explanatory. We came from the future and joined forces with Arthur in the past."

"_To a battle that shall not be won,_" Thalia continues, "Well that's always nice. We're fighting a battle that we are destined to lose."

"Always the pessimist aren't you," I retort back.

"Prophecies always have double meanings," Annabeth responds quickly after seeing Arthur's face, "It most likely means something else, hopefully." A sense of dread falls on everyone with the prospect that they were destined to lose. The faces of everyone who died during the Titan War and the Giant War flash through my head. We won and the casualties were still to high, but if we were to lose how many more of my friends would have to die. _Silena, Beckendorf, Castor, Michael, nymphs, and satyrs_ died in those two wars and now another war has to be fought. Shaking away the past I focus on the plan.

"What was the next line Cassie?" I ask forcing everyone back from his or her memories.

"_Led by wisdom,_" Cassie responds.

"So either Annabeth or I have to lead," Alyssa says, "I vote Annabeth, who's with me."

"As much as I would love to the next line says: _Followed by sun" _Annabeth quotes, "I have a feeling it's talking about you." Alyssa puts her head in her hands and starts to run her hands through her hair. "I hate all this predestination crap," she mutters to herself quietly I barely being able to hear her.

"Next it's: _Seer of old, seer of new, Lady of Old, child of New_," Arianna chimes in, "Morgana is obviously the Seer of old and Cassie the Seer of new, but what about the second part?"

"A follower maybe?" Annabeth suggests, "and another half-blood?"

"_For one to live one must meet their demise,_" Thalia starts, "another incredibly depressing line." Annabeth just glares in her direction and Thalia just shrugs in response.

"_Eyes of gold shall fade/At the hands of a dragon's blade_," Arthur finishes, "When Morgana performs magic her eyes turn gold. Could that mean we actually defeat her?"

"Maybe," Annabeth responds distracted, "but where would we get a dragon's blade?"

"Does anyone have a dragon handy," I ask jokingly. In response Thalia hits me behind the head, and I glare at her.

"Percy, shush," Annabeth starts, "I think that's enough of us trying to analyze this prophecy."

"A prophecy that says we are destined to fail," Thalia retorts.

"This is all speculation," Annabeth argues, "for all we know we actually do win."

"I hope you are right," Arthur responds gravely.

"On to more happy thoughts," Annabeth begins redirecting the conversation, "Percy weren't you going to start the Greek training today?"

"Ugh I was hoping you forgot," I complain, "and I guess we need to start training the Three Musketeers too?" Annabeth just gives me a face saying _Of course you do. _I just roll my eyes and beckon them to come out.

"Who's going to be coming," I ask. All the knights, Arthur, and the Three Musketeers raise their hands. I sigh inwardly at the amount of people and the little time we have.

_It's time to get to work_

**P.O.V. Merlin**

At the mention of the dragon's blade I immediately grew tense and completely lost the direction of the conversation. The blade was infused with magic and had immense power, but what if bringing it is what will cause the ultimate failure? But at the same time not bringing it could have the same result.

"Who's going to be coming," I hear Percy ask jerking me away from my own thoughts. I see the knights, Arthur, and the three young girls raise their hands. I need to speak to Gaius about this prophecy of theirs. Everyone starts to file out of the room and I catch up with Gaius.

"Do you trust them," I ask quietly. He glances around for a moment before responding.

"Do I trust them? Yes," he responds equally as quietly, "but I still don't think they're telling us everything." With a slight nod I walk faster to catch up with Arthur.

"Did that satisfy your curiosity about them sire?" I ask him discreetly.

"Not in the slightest," he responds, "they're still hiding something and I intend to find out."

**Next chapter hopefully is coming soon. I'm going out of the country, but I'll try to post one more before I leave. Review please they are my motivations.**

**I want to thank marsupeler, ridaa, Narnian Dreams, Carly, Evie, and two Guests for reviewing. **

**Till next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I have no excuse for how late this is, and for that I am sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I still unfortunately own nothing except for my 3 OCs **

**Chapter 6: Training With Friends**

**P.O.V. Percy**

"Since you guys already know how to fight I'm going to just do a demonstration on Greek style fighting, but first," I turn to the Three Musketeers, "Arianna work with Annabeth, Cassandra work with Thalia, and Alyssa work with Jason." Seeing Annabeth glare at me I respond, "They need to learn the basics and we can't have different level people fighting each other."

"So who are you going to spar with," Thalia casually asks.

"Um is that an offer?"

Instead of an answer I see her try to stab me with her spear and I roll out of the way coming up with Riptide in my hand.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Scared you're going to lose?" she asks analyzing all my weaknesses and me.

"Never"

I lunged at her trying to take her by surprise, but she blocked it last minute. Smirking I continued my onslaught of attacks. I was completely on offensive. I could see Thalia slowly loosing ground and desperately looking for a way out. _This is too easy. _Distracted I didn't expect Thalia to drop her spear and paused slightly. She drops to the ground and sweeps my feet off of the ground and in a single graceful arc she puts her knee on my chest and loaded her bow.

"I win," she smirks.

"I wouldn't be so sure," I reply back. Before she could respond I kick her other leg making her fall off of me; I jump up, pull out Riptide, uncap it, and hold it to her throat.

"I think you mean I win."

I hear clapping in the background and see Jason walking towards us looking extremely annoyed.

"You couldn't have just let her win?" he asks exasperated, "I lost $20 because of you." Hearing this I start laughing and when I look back at Jason I see a small smile on his face.

**P.O.V. Arthur**

"So who are you going to spar with," Thalia casually asks.

"Um is that an offer?"

Before he can even respond I see her attack him. Alarmed I look to see the reactions of his friends and see them roll their eyes.

"Is this common for them?" I ask perplexed.

"Normal?" Jason, "You could say that. Percy has a habit of saying something that usually makes someone mad at him which results in this." He gestures towards the fight that has now become a deadly dance.

"That reminds me Jason," Annabeth approaches us, "$20 that Percy wins?"

"You are so on," he replies, "You haven't seen Thalia fight in a while she'll definitely win."

"We'll see." Opening his mouth to retort something she walks away; I laugh at his luck. Turning my attention back to the fight I see Thalia on top of Percy.

"It seems like you won your bet," I gesture towards the fight, but as fast as lightning I see Percy get out of the hold Thalia had him in and have Thalia pin down instead. Grumbling Jason approaches them and I watch as Percy laughs at something he said. This is going to be the beginning of an amazing alliance and friendship.

"Lets get started," Percy remarks approaching the rest of us.

For the next few hours he trained us on how to fight the different monsters and he did it rather well. What has happened to him to make such an excellent fighter? Who is he really? Frustrated I turn my attention back to Percy who was now helping Alyssa with her sword fighting techniques.

"I think that's enough for today we're all exhausted and hungry," Annabeth announces. I look around and see everyone drenched in sweat.

"Yes I can have the cooks prepare us something," looking around I find Merlin and gesture for him to come to me. "Merlin go get some food ready for us." Bowing his head slightly I see him walk away.

"So Percy how long have you been training?"

"Since I was 12, so about six years or so," he responds raking a hand through his hair. I try not to let my surprise show on my face. Only six years? I think to myself, I've seen warriors train most of their lives and they are still not up to the same stature of him. Keeping my thoughts to myself I see Merlin running back towards us.

"Arthur!" he yells slightly out of breath. Rolling my eyes I approach him to see what he wants now.

"What is it now Merlin."

"He's awake."

"Who?" I ask now slightly confused.

"The boy we rescued." Alarmed I turn around and gesture for Percy to come to us alone.

"I don't want to alarm you, but it seems like your friend is awake," I start cautiously trying to gauge his reaction, but all he gives away is the slight tensing of his muscles.

"How long has he been awake," he responds gritting his teeth.

"He woke up a few minutes ago, and I came to get you," Merlin says slowly, "he also said something about the pit stirring" I only look at Merlin as if he grew a second because that last part made no sense, but when I look at Percy's expression all I see is anger with small bits of disbelief, resignation, and even a bit of fear. I open my mouth to ask him what was going on, but before I can he breaks out in a run towards the infirmary. Groaning to myself I set off after him and see his friends following me after him.

**P.O.V Percy**

I feel bad about leaving Arthur behind, but right now the only thing I can focus on is the fact that Nico is awake and that Tartarus is stirring _again._ It seems like I can never catch a break. Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I slow down as I near the infirmary. I take a deep breath to steady my racing heart before I open the door and step into the room. My eyes scan over its entirety looking for Nico and skips over all of the little things in the room. My eyes land on him and I can't help the smile of relief appearing on my face.

"Glad you finally decided to grace us with your presence Nico," I tease him, though I can see he is as relieved to see me as I was.

"Next time I'll try to make sure it takes less time then," Nico responds sarcastically.

"NICO!" someone screams behind me, and before I know it I see Thalia hurl herself towards Nico and envelop him in a hug suffocating him.

"Can't breathe Thals," he gasps. She breaks the hug and then proceeds to him in the head.

"Ow! Thalia, what was that for?" he exclaims rubbing his head.

"That was for giving me a heart attack! I thought you were going to die, and then who would help me annoy Percy," she responds indigently. They stared at each other for a good 30 seconds before they started laughing and we too soon succumbed to laughter. For a few minutes we weren't a group of demigod heroes, but a group of normal demigods. For a few minutes the looming war wasn't at the forefront of our minds.

**I am so sorry it took so long school has been killing me and I have no life except for homework and studying, and I'm sure many of you guys can relate to that. I will try to get at least one more chapter up before Midterms dominate my life.**

**Shoutout to The Traveling Fangirl, darknight014, and Elara for reviewing. When I opened my email and saw that I had reviews it pushed me to write more so thanks again. **

**Farewell for now **


End file.
